Kireina Archives I: Family Spar
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Three girls; all shinigami, all siblings from a noble clan. However, you put these three together, you're bound to get a hell of a lot of chaos. So, what happens when an outsider attacks them? Various OC pairings.


okay, guys! i kno yer yelling at me to catch up on others, but i guarantee u they're being worked on as u read this, so without further delay, let's get started!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kireina Archives: Book I<br>**_

_**Family Spar**_

**- Chapter One -  
><strong>

It was a bright, warm afternoon in the walls of the Shino Academy. The year had just ended, and the new graduates had huddled together with their friends, both on the halls and in the courtyard, as they spend their final day within the academy walls. Some discussing goals, other discussing grades, while most had muttered and rumored about their assigned division, and on their captain.

Here, our focus is but only on two women...

The first was rather tall, and was very attractive. Her uniform was customized ever so slightly, with its sleeves torn off, and green ribbons that were wrapped around her forearms. She had shoulder length, midnight blue hair, with eyes of serene jade, and skin of a soft cream. The sword at her waist was sheathed in a forest green case, while its guard was appeared like a blooming violet, and the hilt was the similar shade to that of her eyes. The woman appeared kind, with a relaxed smile on her face, and a peaceful look within her eyes.

The second one was shorter, and had a less to show off that the taller woman. Their skin tones were the same, but her irises were a fierce golden color, and her hair was a serene lavender, which was up in a ponytail, and whose length stopped just an inch before the base of her neck. She was wearing a standard shinigami uniform, only with a baby blue sash around her waist. Said sash also held her zanpakuto, whose sheath was sapphire blue, whose guard was shaped like a silver shuriken, and whose hilt was a standard white. Although she appeared she appeared in a relaxed sitting position, the woman's goofy smile showed clear excitement, while her eyes showed an impassive impatient-ness.

The two were out in the courtyard, looking at each other with endless smiles, and grand relief. "I'm so excited about tomorrow! Aren't you, Kara-chan?" The shorter female asked the other, he smile embracing nothing but pure happiness.

Kara, as she was called, chuckled at the girl. _"Even after all these years with being viewed formalities, and being imposed in that life style, she still calls me that nickname!"_ She thought, amusingly. "Of course I am, Kiku! We get to start as shinigami, start on a fresh slate, and make some good friends, I'm sure!" She replied, thoughtfully.

The girl called Kiku blinked at her for a few moments, before giggling. "Not just that, silly! We'll get to see Onii-tan, Auntie and Tomi-chan, again!" She counteracted, still excitement.

The elder female simply lit up with realization. "Oh, yes, of course! We'll have to see them after our orientation with our captains." The green-eyed female replied, her grin slightly faltering at the awkward thought. She then looked at the other purple-head with curiosity. "That reminds me! What division are you in, Kiku? I know you got a sated position, but, I am curious!" Kara asked, kindly.

The younger girl got out a sheet of paper and looked at it, then smiling, happily. "I'm in the tenth division with Baby Captain Hitsugaya!" She exclaimed, excitedly. She heard so much about him, and she truly wanted to be just as smart as he was.

She looked at her sister with a bit of discomfort before closing her eyes, and chuckling nervously. "Kiku-chan! Hitsugaya-taicho is called that behind his back, and considers it an insult when he hears about it; if you want to be his friend, I suggest you call him, appropriately." She explained to her sister, calmly. Kara definitely didn't want her getting into trouble on her first day in her division, and calling a captain with some form of disrespect would be one of those ways, especially when hearing said captain was rather picky about his title.

Kiku blinked at her once more, before looking down in guilt. "Sorry, Takara. I just thought it was a cute idea; I've never seen Captain Hitsugaya before, so I just guessed so..." She admitted, shamefully. She knew that Hitsugaya was the youngest captain, and a prodigy, but with all the talk going on about him, her imagination got the better of her.

Takara, as her full name was revealed, let out a deep sigh before giving the golden-eyed female a reassuring smile. "I know, Kiku, but it wouldn't be polite if you called him that; they call him that _because_ of how young he is, and because they _think_ he's childish, when he's very responsible, and well rounded. Do respect these facts, Kiku, and Captain Hitsugaya will be pleased that you don't pass him off as it." She explained, calmly.

At this, she smiled. "So, where are you? You got a seat, too!" Kiku asked, politely, her eyes eager to know.

The bluenette smiled at the smaller woman before unfolding the sheet of paper in her hands. "I'm in the thirteenth division with Captain Ukitake!" She proclaimed, finding it rather suiting. She knew that Captain Ukitake was a very kind captain, and that he was also very friendly around others, so any feeling of being nerve-wrecked just sank down a few degrees.

The golden-eyed female gasped before giggling, happily. "I saw him once, at sword training; he gave me candy because I had good sportsmanship, and because he thought I was cute!" She proclaimed, remembering the white-haired captain, his smile, and the large bag of candy he had given her. Kiku felt honored by it, and vowed she'd only eat candy with each time she did something well. The candy was well gone before graduation, even with this system.

The other woman chuckled, joyously. Now, she was positive she would like this captain. He was good with kids, he was polite and friendly, and what sounded like, to her, an encouraging leader. The only thing Takara could admit about the next day was that she was excited to meet her new captain. That, and what was coming up the next day.

"Let's not forget, Kiku! We have to meet up with Hitomi, first; you know how she is about _family business._" The younger girl smiled, and the elder one had sighed. _"That's one reunion I can wait for..."_ She thought, getting up and leaving with shorter female.

**- The Next Day: Tenth Division Courtyard -**

Today was orientation. Similar to their graduating ceremony, but not so. Basically what happened was that the captains had to take the time out of their day to give you a speech about your road ahead, and then announce the graduating seated officers, if there were any. To most present, it was lengthy and boring to hear their captain speak, but for Kiku, she was enjoying every minute, and was entranced as her silver-haired taicho continued speaking.

**_"Yes, I agree! For a young one like yourself, he seems rather intelligent; no doubt has some problems, though."_** A deep voice in her head proclaimed, calmly.

Kiku giggled._ "Yeah, he has to be super smart; I want to become just as strong as him, that's for sure!"_ She told the creature.

He chuckled. **_"I though that went out to 'Onii-tan,' Mistress. What would he think of it?"_** The being teased in her way, chuckling once more at her childish mind.

The girl frowned. _"It's for both, but I don't think I'll be able to become as strong as Onii-tan, any day soon; besides, he likes Hitsugaya-taicho!"_ She pointed out for her friend.

_**"I should have figured, I suppose; he's always said it, anyways. 'We're both Shiro-chan.'"**_ He brought up, amused by the memory.

She piped up. _"Do you think I can call him that?"_ She questioned him.

Now, he was just serious. **_"I would recommend you wait for him to like you better, then you can try."_**

_"Okay!"_ She cheered in her mind, signaling the being to return to the back of her mind.

"And now, for the seated officers from your graduating class." Toshiro declared, reading off the names of his newly recruited officers from the smallest to largest number. Kiku looked up, even more excited than she was before, knowing that she would be able to meet her captain, officially, within the next few moments.

It was a bit slow, especially since there was a good select few before her, and the captain was going from the lowest ranking position to the highest ranking one. Still, she contained herself, and awaited patiently to be called. "Finally, Seventh Seat: Kireina Kiku." He announced in the same monotone voice.

Kiku went up to the platform, bowing to her captain, whom like with the others who chose to, bowed in return before she moved to end of the row of people, folding her hands in front of her, and smiling sweetly, just like she always did in front of others.

Even still, you could tell that the people in the crowd were unhappy, simply because they were seeing yet another child join up in the ranks. She ignored this, though, like she regularly did, and decided if they wanted to mess with her, she could simply report to her captain; she didn't like tattling, but she knew that within her line of work, that was the better option. "I trust you will cooperate under your new superiors; dismissed!" Toshiro finished, his face as stone as it's always been.

"Hai, taicho!" Everyone else present said before heading off; Kiku leaving a serious expression on her face.

The young Kireina headed up to her captain, tapping his should but only once to get his attention, slightly to his annoyance. "Yes, Kireina, is there something you need?" He questioned her, wanting to leave more than anything, but deciding not to be rude when she only just started working for him.

"Gomenasai for keeping you from your work! I know you're busy, but I wanted to let you know before you left, Captain, that if you anything of me, don't hesitate to ask!" She told him, honestly, giving him a sweet smile.

The statement she made was unexpected, but it wasn't hard for Hitsugaya to see that she was telling him an honest truth. Most who had said something similar in the past had only done so either to make fun of his authority; which he didn't tolerate; or to get higher up the ranks; all resolving in a form of punishment. However, from what he had heard of Kireina Kiku was that she wasn't the type to push her way up, but to earn it, respectively. "Arigato, Kireina; I will keep that in mind!" And like that, he left, once more.

**_"That one is essentially different than others."_** His dragon pointed out.

_"She acts barely any different than Matsumoto."_ He pointed out, rather annoyed at the thought of his lieutenant, whom which he knew probably skipped out from her duties, and was wither drunk somewhere or fast asleep in the office; either on the floor or on the couch. The thought made him sigh of grief, knowing that there was going to be even more work because of this.

**_"Well, with a mind like hers, she's also fairly different, in a matter of ways."_** The captain rose a brow at this, awaiting silently for Hyorinmaru to explain further. **_"With the will of mind that she's allowed it to mature to, she will take up whatever responsibility you require of her; she's going to be persistent to prove as something other than a child, and someone who's just as responsible."_**

The captain, somewhat shocked, looked back at the fleeting girl with a serious, however, curious look in his eyes. She seems to be similar to how he started as a shinigami...

**- Thirteenth Division Courtyard -**

Orientation had only just ended, leaving Takara as their new fourth seat. In all honesty, she was nervous that she couldn't perform her job right, and that she didn't feel worthy to be in such a , she could accept that she had improved greatly, but she couldn't help but feel like someone was looking down on her, every waking minute.

**_"You're thinking about her, again!"_** A female voice chimed, making the older Kireina scowl.

A male voice sighed. _**"Did you honestly have to say it like that?"**_

_**"No, but it's always fun to see her react when I bring up-"**_

_"Stop it, the both of you! You two fighting isn't exactly helping, and it's only making me annoyed." _Takara pestered, not liking the topic brought to the table. Honestly, her own zanpakuto was always arguing; why couldn't they stay focused on one topic?

**_"My apologies, Takara-sama!"_** The male voice said.

The other scoffed. _**"You're such a stuck up!"**_ She retorted.

_**"Well, at least I'm not and ignoramus, like yourself."**_ He countered.

_"URUSAI!"_ She raged at them, eyes growing darker.

"Is there something bothering you, Kireina-san?" A different voice said. Straightening up, and sending the spirits to the back of her mind, Takara turned her head and saw her captain looking down at her with a concerned expression on his face.

The female chuckled at him. "I believe I've told you in the past that you didn't have to be formal, taicho; you know you can call me by my given name." She teased, grinning smugly.

The green-eyed male smirked. "True, but I do believe I've told you in the past that you change the subject whenever you're nervous; what's wrong, Takara-chan?" He questioned, crossing his arms in a victory. He did indeed knew the woman from the past, a little too well, but he refrained from using their old smug game unless he absolutely had to. This being one of the cases.

She let out a sigh. "I'm just nervous; I don't want to let my subordinates down if I gain such trust from a rank; I guess the thought of failing them frightens me." The elder Kireina admitted, awkwardly, still not all that comfortable with the fact a captain could read her better than her own family.

Ukitake's smile only got bigger. "That's alright! Being nervous is completely natural when given a seated rank. Just try your best, and your comrades will do so, for you." He told her, gazing into her eyes with sincerity. This earned a smile from the woman. "I wish I could stay and talk longer, Takara-chan, but I need to go; I have to continue interviewing candidates for my lieutenant's position."

Although, she found it sad, she nodded a goodbye. "That's okay! I need to go meet up with my little sister, anyways..." And, with one last goodbye, the two separated.

Jushiro sighed, a smile on his face. _**"Master is happy to see her, yes?"**_ Two voices rang at him.

He simply snickered to himself. _"Of course..."_

**- Restaurant Outside of Ninth Division -**

"He was very polite, and he was taking me seriously, unlike all those teachers and grad. students." The smaller woman pouted, not entirely enjoying the memory, but soon rejoiced. "But, Onii-tan was right; they are both Shiro-chan!" She exclaimed, proudly. To her, he looked adorably cute, and probably cuter, if he ever smiled.

Takara could only chuckle. Her captain sure did leave a good impression on her younger sister, and that made her more bubbly and happy than she already was. _"If not for Taicho and Sensei, I don't think we would have become shinigami, like-"_ She cut herself off in mid thought, turning away with a scowl on her face. _"No; we're nothing like Hitomi."_ She thought, once again.

"Kara!" Kiku called for yet the millionth time, trying to gain the elder Kireina's attention. She finally had done so, seeing her expression go blank before putting on a small smile for her younger sibling. "They took our stuff away, and I paid for the meal; it means that we have to see Tomi, now!" She reminded the elder woman.

Once again, as they left, Takara found herself scowling. _This was gonna be a long afternoon..._

**- Sixth Division Office -**

It wasn't exactly a regular day, but it was a yearly routine that the captain of each division went through an orientation with the graduates from the academy. Once it was over with, they were meant to get back to work, and continue through the day as if it were a regular one. That had not changed, yet...

Here, in this office, Captain Kuchiki Byakuya, head of the Kuchiki family, was working on his paperwork, as he did regularly. His lieutenant was currently out doing an errand, which, according to him, was important, and he said he'd back before the hour was up, and said captain was keeping track of the minutes to ensure the red-head was true to his words; even though he had slightly less than forty-five minutes, left.

But, the captain wasn't alone. On the couch, doing paperwork at the coffee table, was a female with long, dark blue hair going down to her hips, and being held back by a white headband. Her eyes were a mint-like color, and her skin appeared like smooth cream. Her shihakushou was modified, as well, with her sleeves being held up by two green straps around her arms, and a cherry blossom colored obi was around her waist, also kept in place with the same colored strap as the ones holding her sleeves. Her features were just as stoic as her captain's, as she concentrated on her work.

The door slid open, both heads in the room turning to see the red-headed lieutenant, smiling. "Kireina-san! There are some people here to see you!" He told the woman, standing aside, allowing in three men in haoris. Much to the surprise of the woman and the sixth captain, the three were indeed captains: Ukitake, Kyouraku, and Hitsugaya; Lieutenant Ise standing behind them.

The two captains with the thirteenth agreed to aid him in finding a proper lieutenant due to a mistrial with his last one, and that was a mistake he wasn't gonna make again. Kyoraku did this too happily, Hitsugaya did it out of reluctance and of not wanting a similar mistake to happen; a disaster for the Gotai 13 and for the captain of the thirteenth, himself. Nanao was there to make sure her captain got back to work, afterwords.

Albeit surprised, Hitomi stood, bowing towards them. "Captain Ukitake, Kyouraku, Hitsugaya." She greeted, bowing. She refused to disrespect them, and felt a little unworthy of the attention of the captains present.

Jushiro smiled. "Hello, Hitomi-san! Ohayou, Byakuya-san!" The older white-head said to them, smiling brightly.

The head of the Kuchiki family nodded towards him in response. "Captain Ukitake." He greeted, monotone inching in his words just as well as his expression.

Shunsui stepped forward. "I hope you don't mind, but we were hoping to borrow your third seat." The man explained, casually.

"Borrow?" Byakuya questioned, his brow arched slightly. The woman, Kireina, raised a brow as well, looking at the men in question.

Renji spoke up. "Yeah, Captain Ukitake is interviewing candidates to decide who's legible to claim his lieutenant's position, and Kireina-san's on the list. I brought him down here so he could interview her; Hitsugaya-taicho and Kyouraku-taicho are here in order to give their opinions on who they interview." He elaborated, leaning up against his desk with his hands resting on top of it.

She stared at the man blankly before giving the captain a serious expression. "Are you sure, Captain? I've done nothing much worth noticing; I wouldn't want to make a false impression upon the thirteenth, simply because of incapability." She commented, not entirely sure what led the captain on to making his decision.

He merely chuckled. "Renji talks about your skill often, and if not for his bankai, he said that you'd most likely take his rank. Besides; as the head of the Kireina clan, you have great, extended training, and I'm certain that with that experience plus what you have, here in the sixth, you'd make a great lieutenant." He told her, truthfully.

Although surprised her lieutenant had been bragging about her, she nodded to the gesture, and the officials present exited the office, and began to walk towards the courtyard. "Now, let's get started, shall we?" Jushiro questioned.

* * *

><p>Well, this is gonna be a long one; wish me luck, guys!<br>~ K. Fang-sama


End file.
